Eco Trail
by FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom
Summary: Jak and Daxter find themselves on another adventure. New friends, experiences and challenges await them. With a new time to explore, the duo is bound to find themselves some more trouble to get into.


The sun was just dipping beneath the horizon, dyeing the sky and clouds surrounding it a light pink. Jak's shadow stretched across the sandy ground behind him, the shadow of the tombstone in front of him shading his feet. Before the tombstone sat a bouquet of wildflowers.

Daxter had his arms crossed over his chest, leaning heavily against Jak's leg as he watched the darkening sky.

"Nice evening." he commented.

"You getting bored, Dax?" Jak asked, smirking down at his ottsel friend. "Y'know you could just leave."

"Nah." Daxter dismissed him with a wave of his hand "I know how helpless you are without me."

Jak rolled his eyes, redirecting his gaze to the tombstone in front of him. "I think I'm done anyway."

"Dude, y'can feel upset. I allow it." Daxter said, straightening up and shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants "Guy was your dad."

"Yeah." Jak said with a sigh. He brushed a lock of his hair back behind his ear. His hair was getting rather unruly. It was probably about time to cut it, he thought. His eyes once again traced over the name of his father, carved deep into the tombstone in front of him. His chest ached with sorrow he was finally allowed to feel.

The darkmakers had been defeated. Sig ruled Spargus, Ashlein ruled Haven city. Daxter got his pants and the rest of the precursors have left to purge the universe of any straggling darkmakers. Between establishing the new rulers and mending the damage that had been done, Jak hadn't the chance to feel anything.

Finally he had a moment's time to himself (with the exception of Daxter) and all of the grief that had been held in the back of his heart came crashing down on him. He blinked against the tears that sprung to his eyes, refusing to let any of them fall.

One of Daxter's ears perked, turning towards him. The ottsel patted Jak's leg in what was supposed to be a comforting gesture. Jak chuckled softly and reached down to pat him on the head.

Daxter instantly hissed at him, fluffing up in a very similar manner to a cat. Jak snorted, his smile turning a little more genuine.

"Oh ha ha HA." Daxter spat at him, he muttered "Don't treat me like a pet."

"You mean you're not my pet?" Jak said with a smirk as he began to walk away.

"You know full well I'm not!" Daxter spat, scurrying up Jak's shoulder.

"Sure wish someone told me that." Jak hummed.

"I just did!"

"Someone important."

"Oh, very funny, Jakaboy." Daxter rolled his eyes, climbing on top of Jak's head. He pointed down to him with one hand, cupping the other around his mouth "Hey look everyone! Jak's got a sense of humor!"

Jak pushed Daxter off of his head, and the ottself splatted against the ground with a comedic thump. He popped back up, quickly climbing back to his perch. Jak's gaze grew distant, fixed on something ahead.

Daxter frowned, staring at his best friend. Rather sporadically he exclaimed "FEEL BETTER!" and wrapped around Jak's face. The man let out a startled grunt, stumbling backwards and falling onto his rear.

He ripped the ottsel off his face, giving him a scowl. Daxter stuck his tongue out at him, crossing his arms over his chest. Jak glared, trapping Daxter in a headlock. The little rodent pulled against Jak's hold, squirming to release himself.

"Lemme go!" He spat, still struggling.

"Nah." Jak said with a smirk, propping his free arm up on his knee.

"I demand release! I am a mighty Precursor!" Daxter said dramatically, flailing his hands in the air as he spoke.

Jak rolled his eyes, waited a few more moments filled with Daxter's voice, and abruptly released him. The ottsel tumbled backwards, rolling two or three times before ending up with his face in the dirt.

Jak got up and dusted himself off.

Something caught his eye.

Immediately, he was standing with his feet spread apart, reaching for his gun. Standing across from him was….hard to see. When Jak looked directly at it, his ears rung and his vision swam. Swaying, he pressed one hand to the side of his head, blinking hard. But each time he opened his eyes a piercing pain would shoot through his skull and his breathing became a little faster. He shut his eyes tight, trying to relieve the sudden nausea that shook him.

Faintly, he heard Daxter's voice. "Gee….Jak… ey….re you okay?" He felt Daxter climb up him to his usual place on his shoulder, then a poke on his cheek. "'Ey bud? What's up? What's wrong?"

Jak opened his mouth to say something, but his throat was dry and nothin but a croak came out.

"Shit, are you mute again?" Daxter's voice said, his voice light in his attempted comedy. When silence met his words he said "C'mon pal, gimme some reaction."

Jak struggled to open his eyes, but all he saw was black. The ringing in his ears wouldn't let up and all there was in his world was darkness, ringing, the terrifying feeling of suffocating and Daxter's voice.

Would've been pleasant if it wasn't for Daxter.

Jak made a mental note to tell that to him after this had passed. But it seemed to be dragging on, on and on and on. The only reference to time he had was what Daxter was saying, and even then Jak couldn't tell if it was a long or short time.

"H-hey! What the hell is that! Jak! Jak! There's uh….I dunno but it's kind of floatingcloserandreallyfreakingmeoutsoifyoucouldodsomethingthat'dbegreat-" Daxter continued to ramble on, and Jak felt the ottsels pulling on one of his ears. Then either side of his face, unaware of how the movement worsened his already spinning senses. "JAK! IT'S LIKE, RIGHT THERE-" The ottsel was cut off by his own scream.

The darkness that surrounded Jak shattered.

"Dax!" He shouted, reaching out for Daxter as he was snatched from him. He couldn't look at whatever had him directly, but apparently Daxter can as his eyes were wide and his fur fluffed up considerably.

"JAAAAAAAAKKKK!" He screamed, scrambling against whatever was holding him. And it darted off, Daxter in tow.

Jak glared, purple sparks beginning to fly off of his body as he sprinted after it. He tried to summon his light abilities, but the fear and anger that gripped him smothered it deep into him.

But he couldn't stop to calm himself. Then, whatever this thing was would be long gone with Daxter. So instead he let his rage burst out in a shower of sparks. Horns flashed into existence, his nails grew out into claws and he shifted from sprinting on two legs to running on all fours.

The enigma he couldn't see was fast, gliding over the ground and paying no mind to obstacles. Daxter squirmed, still yelling as was in his nature to do. It led him out into the nighttime desert, deep into the sands.

The enigma was too fast. And it was quickly fading from his view, and Daxter's voice grew fainter and fainter. Jak just couldn't keep up-

As if on cue, Marauders appeared, guns ablazing and aiming to mow him down. Jak changed his course, jumping onto one of the vehicles, claws sinking into the metal of its hood. The people driving the car were quickly sent into a panic which in turn sent the car to swerving. That didn't last especially long, as Jak quickly and literally threw the driver and passenger out of the car and took it for himself.

If he was good at anything, it was racing.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Yeah I never saw Jak X or Jak the lost Frontier. So this takes place after Jak3.**


End file.
